Naruto: Back to the Past
by Jaaaaaaaake
Summary: Naruto is greeted by a familiar stranger as the world lies.. a barren, wasteland. With seemingly no hope. However, when a proposition is made for him to go back in time.. he can't refuse. History will be changed, and choices will be regret.. Naruto starts back at the chuunin days to start anew! Potentially NaruHarem if im bored


Naruto, still in sage mode, stares out at the deep valley. It's all earth is anymore. Just a deserted wasteland. Sasuke's body lies out, bloodily damaged and his body and face are not discernible to even people who knew him.

"Guess it's.. it's all over, huh?" Naruto vocalizes, staring out into the blazing hot sun which strikes his skin and chips away at the little humanity he has left. He walks toward into nothingness, as he, crippled, tries not to close his eyes.

"Naruto.. Naruto." An alluring, but rather demanding voice calls out to him.

"Is that you.. kurama?" Naruto says. "You should've died by now, you have literally no chakra to spare."

"No.. naruto. It's not kurama. It's.."

The sound of the voice materializes itself as it rings on as an echo inside of Naruto's head, and turns into a rather mirage-like image of Ashura, his ancestor.

"You kind of.. ashura?!" Naruto utters.

"Need not be afraid, naruto. I've only come to help." Ashura says, calmly.

"..." Naruto remains silent.

"Well?"

"... Look, I appreciate it and all. But what's there to do? And as a matter of fact.. how are you here?" Naruto asks, confused.

"I am [your] chakra, after all.. naruto." Ashura says, a slight grin on his face.

"I don't have any left. It couldn't materialize itself."

"Whatever, you got me." Ashura raises his hands. "Well.. they told call me **"The Timelord" **for nothin'." He reaches his hand out to naruto, who slides back with his swift reaction and timely movement speed, and grabs a kunai.

"Who are you?!" Naruto growls.

"Relax. I mean you no harm.. There's something you don't know about me, naruto. I am ashura.."

"That's not possible, he's long dead! I'm just his reincarnation!" Naruto retorts, loudly.

"That's wrong, naruto. You actually.. are me."

Naruto puts his kunai down, confused. He glares in ashura's eyes, and sees a slight glimpse of himself, honing the resemblance.

"Good.. now, I can do some explaining. Indra, my older brother.. the two uchiha ARE his reincarnations.. however, I'm you just in a more crucifixed-nasty kinda way."

"What does this mean?" Naruto inquires.

"I am you. You see.. when my brother was getting all of the praise 1,030 years ago, I looked at how time functioned, and ways to manipulate it. All the while I let the masses confuse themselves by adopting more of a.. calm, goofy persona. Doesn't that remind you of yourself?"

"I don't see where you're getting at." Naruto bluntly remarks.

"Well.. I eventually did find a time manipulation jutsu! You've seen people like Obito and Kakashi with Kamui, and your father himself with Hiraishin. Now, those are powerful space/time jutsus. But the power to control time itself? Mind-boggling."

"... So what you're saying is you went back in time and became me?"

"Well, long story short, yes. That is what I did. But.. After defeating Indra and faking my death from injuries, I travelled timelines and let my descendants, the senju and uzumaki take over. Unfortunately, they didn't do too good.. somehow Indra reincarnated two times, probably out of pure will. I used a hex ninjutsu on Minato at birth.. what makes you think a no-name clan could accomplish the feats that he did? Learn and master Hiraishin, create a small version of the bijuu dama, master the toads.."

"I never thought of it that way.. wait, a hex ninjutsu? Like orochimaru?" Naruto asks, intrigued.

"Precisely. I traveled multiple timelines and finally ended up developing one that changed luck, and flipped some other things up.. and sealed it into Minato. It basically ends up with him meeting kushina, the nine-tails incident.. I set it all up. That was a different incarnation of me."

"Different.. incarnation?" Naruto questions, convoluted.

"I'm a timelord for a reason. I created multiple timelines of myself.. and saw all possible outcomes. You get bored after 1,030 years, you know? However.. some of them corrupted. Made an organisation called the timelords, who are far more powerful than me.. this timeline ended different from how I expected, being my variable. Destroying it at the end with a final battle.. sheesh. But I have a compromise!"

"What's that?"

"I can send you back in time.. train you. This timeline will not end how it did. There won't be pain, or suffering if you can stop it with strength from the beginning."

"Sounds great!" Naruto jumps in happiness. "Oh man, being a kid again!"

"... But."

"Oh yeah, the catch." Naruto sighs.

"You'll become stronger than me physically.. can you stop the timelords? If they continue on.. they will ascend at a level far beyond Hagoromo-sama, Shinjuu, Madara, and even Kaguya's power."

Naruto gulps.

"So.. will you do it?"

"..." Naruto pauses to think for a moment. _"Team 7 as a child.. happy times, an innocent ninja.. just this time.." _Naruto stops, and forms a fist.

"I'll do it!" He declares.

Ashura smiles. "Good.. now!"

Ashura claps, and they are in a blank room, with seemingly a null limit.

Naruto awes. "Where.."

"Nowhere! We're outside of time. And that's where the fun begins! This gives us time to train."

Kurama yawns loud, making a bellowing noise. "Where are we.."

"Ah, kurama!" Ashura sounds happily. "Long time, no talk."

"Ashura..! What's happening?"

Naruto snickers. "It's a long story."

Ashura's smile turns into a serious face.

"So.. naruto. This is no game. The timelords are more powerful than anything you've seen. You'll need proficiency in all of the elements.. and as much time control as I can teach you. Plus genjutsu, some swordsmanship.. etc. You'll need everything. But there's a time limit.. sadly."

Naruto prepares himself. "Alright, how long is that?"

"I can only be outside of time for 10 years, sadly. I don't have my dads chakra. That will give use just about enough time."

"You wake me up.. for ten years in white space?!" Kurama growls.

Ashura laughs. "It'll be fine.. Now, let's get to business, shall we?"

Naruto slams his fist into his palm. "Okay!"

oOooOOoooooOOOo

Naruto slashes, and ashura stops in his place.

"You've gotten good at that, naruto!" Ashura remarks.

Naruto exhales. "Thank you, master. That would make the score 536,203,000 - 536,204,502.5 if you consider the half duel."

"Wow.. you've changed a lot. Has it really.. been 10 years?" Ashura remarks, brightly.

"Time flys fast.. when you're outside of it." Naruto jokes.

"I guess that's true." Ashura chuckles. "Now.. are you ready?"

Naruto dons a serious look.

"Yes."

Ashura's mirage is sucked into naruto's brain.

"Hey, hey, hey.. What the hell is this?" Naruto asks, holding his head.

"There can't be some creepy middle aged dude following a kid. Come on, now!"

"I guess you're right.. we're going back now?"

"Yes." Ashura states as a portal is opened, sucking them back in.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

ooOoOoooOOOOoo

Naruto wakes up, and stretches his arms out, yawning. He feels his smaller body and looks around to make sure.

"No doubting it.. I'm 12 again, and this is the day I actually met sasuke!" Naruto says, joyfully.

"Haha. Now.. I'm not that familiar with the story. Where to?"

"The ninja academy.. however, there's one thing we have to get through with."

Naruto dwells inside of himself, and looks at the cage holding him and the kyuubi.

"What?! How the hell did you get in here?!" Kurama snarls.

"Easy, kurama. Easy. You really were hard to deal with back then.

"... KURAMA?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME, BOY!?" 

"I know many things that you do not, kurama. I will tell you I travelled back in time.. this is not how things are supposed to happen. I'm myself from the future, where we are friends."

"Friends? With a human? HAH! TOUGH LUCK! NOW QUIT LYING, OR I WILL EAT YOU!" Kurama shouts.

"Very well, kurama.. Though do know I **will** be accessing your power.. you like that or not~" Naruto states, rather satirically.

Kurama, beneath the confinements of the gate, attempts to slash naruto, who stops the attack with his arm and a blank expression on his face.

"How in the hell.." Kurama stands, shocked. Naruto absorbs chakra from kurama, and goes into a Version 1 bijuu mode state, cloaked in red and black.

"Awesome.. I miss this. Gotta get running now. See you, kurama!"

"Wait! How the hell do you know my name, and what gave you this power?" Kurama demands.

"I already told you. I'm a time-traveller.. choose to believe that or not, I don't care at the moment. I've got destiny to change. And it will be changed."


End file.
